


I'm Your Wife Now, You Owe Me Your Cock!

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [37]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Blackmail, But still loving, Creampie, F/M, Fdom, First Time, Married Couple, Rape-ish fantasy, Riding, Virgin Hubby, Wedding Night, gwa, script offer, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: It's yours and your wife wedding night, and she's not listening to none of the "I'm not ready for sex" talk tonight.. you two are going to fuck, even if she has to blackmail you.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 3





	I'm Your Wife Now, You Owe Me Your Cock!

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Rape fantasy is involved. Please note that I don't support or tolerate rape in real life. It is wrong, illegal and disgusting.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> Any SFX is optional.
> 
> This is an older script of mine, it may not be the way my scripts are nowdays, keep that in mind :)

[Giggle] Bye guys!

[Door shut and then lock]

So.. now that we're finally alone.. what do you want to do with me?

I think you know *EXACTLY* what I mean..

Come on, take me already.. don't tease me..

[Just soft moaning, trying to provoke listener to make a move]

Mmm or maybe you just want me to take you myself.. is that it?

Is that what you want? Cause I'm not gonna lie.. I kinda like the idea of taking control of you..

You're not saying anything..

Well..

[Start to slowly walk towards listener, some sound of high heels clicking]

[Giggle] Oh so that's how you wanna play tonight.. backing out of me?

Run all you want baby.. I'm gonna get you anyways..

Juuust a little bit more..

[Giggle] Got you!

[Moan] Right where I wanted you.. pinned against this wall..

[Sudden forceful kissing]

[Still kissing but struggling cause she is being pushed way]

[Break kiss]

Baby, what's wrong? Why are you pushing me away?

What?

What do you mean you're not ready..

[Pause]

[Sigh]

No no no *NO*! Not again, I'm not listening to that shit again!

*I*. *WANT*. *SEX*. And you're gonna give it to me.

*RIGHT*. *FUCKING*. *NOW*.

[Forceful kissing again and struggling]

Stop pushing me away!

[Sigh]

Listen, you wasn't ready yesterday.. you wasn't ready 2 days ago.. you wasn't ready every time I tried to have sex with you..

It was pissing me off deep inside, but I tolerated it..

But I'm your wife now, and you *OWE* me your dick, you *OWE* me sex.. it's a fucking wedding night for fuck sake!

You're not gonna ruin my mood this time, no, not tonight..

Get on the fucking bed before I lose it!

Now listen closely, cause I won't repeat myself twice.

I'm horny, aight? And I don't care if I have to rape you to get laid tonight, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get your dick inside of me.

And don't you fucking *DARE*. To push me away..

Or I'll tell everybody that you beat me up and raped me numerous times and you will have a lot of trouble, got it?

I know it's pretty cold, but I'm desperate..

Amd I believe that deep inside, you understand why I'm doing this..

Now take your pants down.

Good boy.

Now let me take those heels off and get more comfortable..

[Throwing heels somewhere on the floor]

And now..

Ah.. finally at the right place.. 

Right between your legs, infront of your precious cock..

I've been waiting for this moment the whole day..

I didn't think I would have to blackmail you though..

I'm so sorry it has to be this way babe, but you left me no choice..

[Blowjob]

Mmm you taste pretty good..

[Blowjob]

Baby.. don't have that look.. doesn't my mouth feel nice?

[Blowjob]

I could be on my knees for you and suck on this cock all day baby..

[Blowjob]

Mmm but I really wanna fuck you..

Don't worry, just lay still for me..

I'll get on top of you..

[Some bed sounds as she gets on top of him]

Just like that..

Babe, look at me please..

Don't be mad at me..

I know it's not your fault.. I know it's stronger than you..

But I'm your wife and I'm supposed to be there for you, just like you are supposed to be there for me..

Please just allow me to break this barrier for you..

I promise you will enjoy this..

And if you're afraid that you will cum too quick..

That doesn't matter to me that much, okay? I know you never had sex before.. and I don't have like some huge expectations or whatever..

I wanna fuck you because I love you.. not because I wanna cum.. you know what I mean?

I just wanna connect with you.. connect our bodies together..

Just trust me okay? You will love it, I promise..

Lemme slide my panties to the side now..

Are you ready? I'm gonna put your cock in me..

[Moan] Finally..

[Moan] Oh my, you feel a lot better than I thought you would..

[Moan] Doesn't it feel nice for you too?

[Moan] See? Don't worry baby, just let me do all the work..

[Moan] I'm about to ride you.. 

[Moan] And don't hold back okay? If you have to cum, just cum in me.. at any time.

[Moan] Ready?

[Just riding and moaning for a little while, with occassionally saying "you feel so good" or "oh fuck yes, fuck me!" etc]

Oh you're gonna cum? Go ahead baby, go ahead..

Cum deep inside of me..

[Loud moan as he cums in her]

Yes, give it all to me!

[Another long moan]

Yeah, there you go baby.. that's all I wanted.. 

It wasn't that scary afterall, was it?

I'm sorry it kinda happened in a rush like this..

I just couldn't allow the same thing to happen again.. not on our wedding night..

I hope you understand and aren't mad at me..

You're not? I'm glad to hear that baby..

C'mere..

[Passionate kissing for a little while]

So.. the night is long.. wanna go for a second round?

Mmm I want you to be on top now okay?

Don't worry, I'll teach you everything..

I'll make sure this wedding night will be both yours and mine best night ever..

[Audio ends with more kissing]


End file.
